phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions
This page describes the method in which newsletter articles can be sent in for publication and advice on creating them. If you have not been previously contacted about submitting an article and have one that you'd like included, contact the editors via the Tri-State Gazette main page. Creating your article Use a text editor to type your article and save it to your computer. Leave out as much formatting as possible since the layout of the article will change when it's placed into the newsletter. Common formatting like bold, italics and underlining (wiki commands like bold, italics and underlining) can be included, as well as picture placeholder text like . If you need to check that your formatting and pictures look correct, edit your own User Talk page and paste the article in there. Use the "Preview" button to check the results. If it looks okay, do not click on "Save page". Click on any other link to cancel your edit, such as the Phineas and Ferb Wiki logo in the upper-left corner. Subject matter Newsletter articles should contain information relating to the episodes, characters, actors or staff members that are a part of Phineas and Ferb. Related subjects, such as merchandise discussions or reviews may be included. Articles that fall outside this scope may not be selected for the newsletter. An example of an out-of-scope article would be a trip that you took which did not have a connection to the show. If you have any questions about whether the article will fit in the newsletter, or need help with an idea, ask one of the editors. First draft and beyond After you create your article, the newsletter editors will review it. They will help you fix any typos in your article, and will provide suggestions on how to improve it. If it is determined that the article subject is off-topic (out of scope) for the newsletter, the editors will work with you to either bring it back on-topic, or else determine a suitable location for it, such as in a forum or a blog. Therefore, the earlier you create your article, the more opportunity there is for improving it. Deadline Articles should be submitted no later than the following dates: the 27th for the newsletter published on the 1st of the following month, and the 13th for publication on the 16th of that month. For March 1st newsletters each year, the first deadline will be February 25th. These dates allow time for the editors to review your article and for them to collaborate with you on any changes that need to be made. Newsletter article submissions To submit an article, use the link below. Type in the name of your article, then click on Create article submission page. If you like, you can give the page a simple title and put the full article title in the page itself when you edit it. When you click on Create article submission page, it will take you to that page and put it in edit mode. Scroll all the way down to the bottom of the edit window to get to the section where your article will go. Paste your article in between the lines with the three asterisks (***). If you need to Preview your article, follow the directions for changing the '''